


The One Where Kurt Walks in on Sam Teaching Blaine to Strip

by Nacomah



Series: The Best Laid Plans [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacomah/pseuds/Nacomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic Blam. Klaine but pre-Blam.  This is a scene referenced in my Blam story The Best Laid Plans. During Santana's birthday party, Blaine and Sam disappear from the party and Kurt tracks them down.  Much to his amusement, he walks in on Sam teaching Blaine how to strip. Or trying to. Again, while this short fic grew out of a Blam story, it is Klaine with Blam friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kurt Walks in on Sam Teaching Blaine to Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from withyouandmeitsdifferent on tumblr who asked for the scene (mentioned in my Blam story The Best Laid Plans) told in someone else’s POV from Santana’s birthday party where Blaine gets Sam to teach him some stripper moves. So this is a short little fic from Kurt’s POV with a little bit about that party and walking in on Blaine and Sam. While The Best Laid Plans is a Blam story, this scene takes place when Blaine and Kurt are together so this is platonic Blam. And any of you who read The Best Laid Plans the whole way through will know that I like Kurt and he wasn’t meant to be taken as the bad guy so yes this is Klaine, even if there are hints of Blam. I guess this is my opportunity to stress that I don’t want to demonize Kurt in my larger fic. That being said, you don’t have to read that one first. I’m sorry Blam shippers but this is how the scene played out way before Blaine was interested in Sam!

**The One Where Kurt Walks in on Sam Teaching Blaine to Strip**

Kurt didn’t notice when Santana approached, too busy watching Sam hold court over his small audience of female admirers and Blaine. It looked like Sam was telling some story, pulling out his usual impressions. The girls giggled at his antics while Blaine, sitting cross-legged on the floor, seemed to be listening closely to the story, nodding at points. Kurt sighed. His fiancé was definitely drunk.

“What are you doing over here?” Santana asked, leaning a bit on him. Kurt held out an arm to balance her. 

Kurt nodded in Sam’s direction. Sam seemed to be miming something. Was he climbing? “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Santana snorted. “Trouty Mouth is regaling the group with some tall tale about breaking into Dalton. He makes it sound like there were moats and dragons about. Boy lives in fantasy land.”

Sam pulled Blaine up from his seated position and threw an arm around him. Blaine would’ve gone flying if Sam didn’t grip him close. Blaine laughed, trying to pull away but Sam kept a tight hold of him.

“I’m pretty sure that boy isn’t as straight as he claims he is,” Santana rolled her eyes. She probably had a point. Blaine and Sam were standing awfully close to each other.

“That’s just the way they are together,” Kurt informed her with a shrug, but he couldn’t deny that all of them had expressed their suspicions that Sam wasn’t being completely honest with his sexuality. “Even if Sam isn’t completely straight, you know they wouldn’t do that.”

Santana stared for a moment. “Not to be the destroyer of your amnesiac happy place but Blaine did cheat on you and Sam pushed Mercedes into cheating. Neither of their track records is exactly clean.” She pulled away from him and pointed at him. From the tone of her voice he could tell she was in one of her bitter about love moods. “Think about it.”

But Kurt didn’t have to think about it. Kurt was over the cheating. He was. And he trusted Blaine not to hurt him like that again. And he trusted Sam to be a good friend to both of them. Kurt watched as Blaine finally pulled away from Sam. He spotted Kurt watching and a huge grin spread across his face and he waved happily. Kurt offered a little wave back before moving on to talk to some of his co-workers from the diner.

Kurt lost track of Blaine after that as he quickly became distracted by someone’s story of an epic Broadway audition fail. At parties like these, Blaine and Kurt tended to go their own separate ways anyway. Drunk Blaine was notoriously hard to keep still and Kurt usually found watching his antics to be more amusing than joining in on them. Usually. There had been some parties where it was just nice to get silly with him. No matter the party, though, one of them always ended up finding each other eventually. In fact, once his friend’s story came to a disappointing close, Kurt thought of doing just that.

He bid his goodbyes and wandered around the loft looking for Blaine. The loft wasn’t huge so it shouldn’t have been hard, but he couldn’t spot Blaine anywhere. Kurt stopped Kathy, one of his fellow diner co-workers, who he recognized as being part of Sam’s audience earlier. “Have you seen Blaine?” he asked her.

“He and his friend Sam disappeared behind those curtains,” she pointed in the direction of Kurt’s little partition. “They were talking about stripping and Sam’s abs or something. Apparently Sam would make a really good stripper? Or he was a really good stripper? I don’t know.” Kathy shook her head in confusion. 

“Thanks, Kathy,” Kurt told her and headed off in the direction of his room. He paused at the curtain as he heard giggling.

“I can’t do that!” Blaine insisted. “I don’t have your abs.”

“You’re fine, dude,” Sam responded. “Just take off that sweater vest. Aren’t you hot?”

“I can take off my own vest,” Blaine told him. Kurt wondered if he should walk in at that moment but whatever he was listening to would probably stop and he was kind of curious. “I can’t do a body roll like that.”

A moment passed before Sam started laughing. “What was that?”

“I got dizzy,” Blaine almost whined. “And my arm got stuck.” His voice became a little muffled. “And my head.”

Okay, now Kurt really needed to peak in. He opened the curtain just enough so that he could see what was going on. Sam stood there in front of Kurt’s bed shirtless, laughing at Blaine who had his shirt half off and was struggling out of the rest of it.

Kurt couldn’t help it. As Blaine finally got his shirt off, Kurt walked in and crossed his arms, unimpressed. “What’s going on here?” he asked as seriously as he could.

“Kurt!” Blaine seemed happy to see him though Sam looked guiltily between their half-naked forms. While Blaine was oblivious about how the scene could be read, Sam certainly wasn’t.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Sam shouted in defense. Kurt held in a laugh.

“Sam was teaching me how to strip,” Blaine told Kurt, beckoning him over. 

“I can see that,” Kurt said, deciding to go easy on Sam who looked a little panicked and was putting his shirt back on. He offered Sam a little smile. “Any reason in particular?”

“I decided it could be an interesting life skill,” Blaine sat back on the bed, absentmindedly looking for his shirt. Oh, his fiancé was very drunk, Kurt thought as he noticed that Blaine had sat on the exact shirt he was looking for.

“Honey, you’re sitting on it,” Kurt said, grabbing the shirt. Blaine apparently decided that throwing himself back on the bed would help Kurt free it.

Kurt finally got a hold of the shirt and started smoothing out the wrinkles as Blaine watched him. Blaine already seemed almost out of it. He’d probably be asleep soon despite the noise of the small party. Kurt turned to look at Sam. “Do you have any idea why he thinks stripping is a life skill?”

Sam, who had finished pulling on his own shirt and was now standing there awkwardly, shrugged. “I may have told him that. And he may have had a lot to drink,” Sam said, glancing over at Blaine who was now hugging one of Kurt’s pillows to him. “Sorry that this looked so weird.”

“It looked exactly like what it was: you teaching Blaine to strip,” Kurt said with a shake of his head. “And failing spectacularly, might I add. Though I don’t know if that says something about you as a teacher or Blaine as a drunk stripper.”

Sam offered a little smile. “I’m an excellent teacher. This is all on Blaine.” He glanced at the curtain before turning back to the party. “Are you staying here?” he asked.

“Yeah, Blaine seems pretty out of it,” Kurt told him before waving him off. “Go enjoy the rest of the party. Kathy’s a nice girl. Go talk to her.” Sam left as Kurt lay down next to Blaine. 

“I think I’m drunk,” Blaine mumbled, turning to cuddle closer to Kurt. 

“I think you are,” Kurt agreed, ignoring the smell of alcohol coming off of Blaine’s breath. Normally he would insist that Blaine at least go brush his teeth but the party was still going strong on the other side of the curtains.

“I used to have a crush on Sam,” Blaine told him. “Because you know…abs. And he’s great. But this was like, platonic nakedness.”

“Platonic nakedness, right,” Kurt repeated, trying not to giggle. He ignored Blaine’s comment on his old crush. It wasn’t exactly news. Blaine had admitted to it in embarrassment a while ago. Kurt couldn’t lie, every once in a while he wondered. Usually when he was wondering about the way Sam sometimes looked at Blaine. But it was hard to wonder in moments like these when he was curled up with Blaine like this. Especially when he knew Blaine certainly wasn’t going to remember any of this in the morning. Which was kind of a shame. “Platonic nakedness,” Kurt repeated again with a smile. Only Blaine.


End file.
